


Of Elves and Apostates

by MacBeka



Series: Kink Meme and Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Fenris, Anal Sex, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Enjoy!, Fill, Frenemies, I had so much fun with this, Impregnation Kink, Kink Meme, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Anders, Prompt Fill, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, camp sex, mage prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Fenris have a thing. When Anders finds himself pregnant, he is scared of how Fenris will react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Elves and Apostates

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill from the Dragon Age Kink Meme of this [prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13010.html?thread=56445650#t56445650)

Anders huffed angrily. He was  _done_  with Fenris. As an ex-slave, he'd thought the elf would have  _some_  semblance of sympathy for the mages' plight, but no! Even four years after meeting the elf, and a year into this... thing they had going, he was constantly surprised by just how much he hated mages.

He could even feel Hawke rolling his eyes at them behind them. The man had to be at least a little bit crazy, but then again so was the Warden-Commander; the two of them would have got along like a straw house on fire. He felt a faint twinge of guilt at the thought of the Warden-Commander, but she'd been dragged to Weisshaupt, and he'd been left with that damnable Templar, so of course he ran.

No, he was angry, he couldn't let himself be distracted in memories. Justice rumbled unhappily about anger and demons, but Anders ignored him in favour of sulking.

Hours later when they made camp, Fenris shuffled over to him, almost apologetically.

"Have you finished pouting, mage?" the elf asked quietly, not wanting to draw the attention of the two rogues.

"Have you finished being a hateful bastard, elf?" Anders replied easily.

Fenris maintained his careful blank expression. "I believe I heard Hawke talking to Varric about making us share a tent for the night, in an effort to make us get along."

The neutral face twitched into a small smirk and a raised eyebrow. Anders couldn't help the shimmer of arousal that ran down his spine, pooling in his belly. He felt the slightest wave of slick begin to leak and, if Fenris's flared nostrils and wide pupils were anything to go by, the elf could smell it.

"Well, what a shame that would be."

"Indeed."

Fenris looked up at the sound of Varric calling his name and straightened, hesitating before he walked away. Anders noted with a smile that he let his gauntleted fingers trail down his arm briefly. There were times when he wanted to throw a fireball at the damned man, but there were also times when all he wanted was to sit on his knot.

Anders stayed by the fire, turning the small portable spit that had their dinner on. Just before he decided the nug meat was cooked, Varric came to sit beside him, rubbing wax into the handle of his crossbow to keep it smooth.

"So you and the elf, huh?" Varric prompted.

"What of it?"

"Oh, nothing, but I have to ask... Well, a man wonders about just how true the rumours are." Anders raised an eyebrow in question. "That elves have..."

It was far too amusing to watch the eloquent, silver-tongued dwarf at a loss for words that Anders waited in silence, trying to stop his amusement from showing on his face.

"Damn it, Blondie, is it true that alpha elves have a knot?"

Anders shrugged noncommittally, turning back to the fire. Varric punched his arm lightly but stayed beside him.

Smiling, he mused on the last time he'd had friends that... Well, the last time he'd had friends at all. Nathaniel and he were close for a while, the Warden-Commander was his closest friend, and there was Justice, but they could hardly sit down and have a chat now.

He looked up at Fenris and Hawke walking up the path towards them. Hawke was insane, but a good man despite his flaws. Fenris was... Well, Fenris was Fenris: a man scarred by a lifetime of slavery, but remained a loyal, caring person deep down. Deep,  _deep_ down.

Anders always had a good time when they fucked, and they even cuddled afterwards--not that either of them would have labeled it that. Fenris was an attentive lover with many boundaries, but he was also very affectionate. When Anders had fallen into an unexpected heat, Fenris had been there to service him and fuck, had it been good.

Before Fenris, it had been a very long time since he'd bedded an alpha elf. He preferred to stick to betas or even other omegas because it was simpler, but he'd always loved alphas, elves especially.

There were a lot of reasons why humans, dwarves and Qunari alike sought elven partners. Alpha elves had a knot and it always pressed so well against Anders's prostate when it was swollen, keeping him locked close and whimpering as he was filled and--

"The meat's burning, Anders," Hawke said when they sat down.

Anders jumped in surprise and scrambled about the fire pit, getting the meat off and cutting it up. Fenris was smirking and shifting where he was sitting, a growing bulge appearing in his leggings. It only heightened Anders's arousal and even he could smell the slick and mating scents he was throwing off.

"Maker, Blondie, have you got another heat coming on?" Varric asked, scrunching up his nose.

Anders blushed red and didn't answer. Even Hawke looked uncomfortable, and he was happily mated to Merrill. Fenris was twitching with the intensity of his scent. He took a deep breath and used Justice's iron self-control to force those thoughts from his mind, his scents stopping though they still lingered in the air.

They ate in silence. Fenris dismissed himself, disappearing into the tent that Hawke informed him he'd be sharing with the elf. He made a show of sighing and sulking, dropping his head into his head. Hawke was very apologetic and seemed quite flustered, but Varric saw right through the act, though he said nothing. Hawke, as well as being insane, was adorably naive. As soon as he was finished eating, Hawke disappeared into the other tent.

Varric chuckled and rolled his eyes, shooing Anders towards his tent. Anders grinned slightly and poked his head between the tent flaps, freezing in place at the sight he was met with. Fenris was very naked and stretched out as far as the tent would allow, leisurely stroking his cock. The swelling of his knot was barely noticeable but Anders found his eyes drawn to it as he swallowed hard.

"Get in here, mage," Fenris said gruffly.

Anders climbed inside quickly, pulling and tugging at his clothes until he was bare too. He could feel fresh waves of slick in his ass, wetting between his cheeks and thighs. He bared his neck with a low whine and was on his back in less than a second, Fenris looming over him. He whimpered in arousal and stretched his neck.

Fenris's teeth were on him in a moment, biting lightly down on his flesh, scraping along the column of his throat. Anders moaned, muffling it by biting his lips hard. As much as he loved the privacy of Fenris's Hightown mansion, the thrill of potential discovery here was a heady aphrodisiac. Anders grasped the elf's hair, pulling him up for a hard kiss. Fenris's devouring tongue and vicious teeth began their onslaught.

Spreading his legs wider than necessary for the slim elf on top of him, Anders whined again. Lyrium-lined hands gripped the backs of his knees and pulled until every inch of skin was pressed together and Anders could comfortably wrap his legs around the trim waist. Fenris growled against his lips, making Anders moan again, more slick spilling from him with need.

"Alpha," Anders gasped, baring his neck again.

Fenris's growl became smug and self-satisfied, but Anders couldn't bring himself to even scowl.

"Alpha, please," he whispered, "need your knot."

"You want it, Anders?"

"Yes!"

"Tell me how badly you need an alpha."

"Oh, so badly, need you in me. I'm  _aching_  for your cock, your knot, Fenris, please," Anders sobbed softly, Fenris's scent wrapping around him and driving him mad already.

He felt fingers press against his hole, the insertion of one made easy by just how wet he'd become. He groaned and arched, pushing his hips closer for more. Fenris moved his finger slowly, rubbing over his prostate slowly. Anders's whimper of 'Alpha' was enough to make him push in a second, moving more quickly for a few moments. Fenris removed his fingers and pulled Anders to sit on his thighs. Anders bent his legs either side of the elf's.

"Prepare yourself," Fenris commanded, his voice full of alpha demand.

Anders threw an arm behind himself, pushing two fingers into his entrance firmly, biting his lip to cut off his broken moan. Fenris's hands, now free, roamed over his skin. They tweaked his nipples, stroked his cock, but when his fingertips lingered over the skin of his belly, Fenris's scent grew wistful. 

"Are you going to breed me, alpha?" Anders whispered against his lips. They'd never played like this before. Fenris answered with a low, purposeful growl. "Want you to breed me, alpha, want to be swollen with your pup... Want it..."

Fenris's snarl might have woken Hawke as he dived for the skin of Anders's neck, biting hard, though careful as always not to break his skin. Anders moaned loudly in response to the nerves and glands of his skin. This was where a mating mark would go and the suggestion of Fenris leaving one there had his heart fluttering and his slick glands working overtime. Fenris all but ripped Anders's hand free of his ass and pushed his cock inside slowly. Even in his greatest hour of need, Fenris was careful with him, if not gentle.

Anders felt his breath leave him in a shuddering exhale, his nails digging into the elf's shoulders. He rested his head on the shoulder in front of him, nosing at his neck. Fenris tensed briefly as Anders skimmed over the claim Danarius had left on him, turned a faint silver after his death. Anders soothed him by tipping back his own head, shivering when Fenris kissed his flesh.

The elf rocked his hips slowly, holding his mage still while he fucked him slowly. Anders gasped, hands tightening at the nape of Fenris's neck. He whimpered when Fenris pulled free, opening his eyes.

"Turn around; I want to knot you tonight."

Anders nodded quickly and turned, shuffling back to get closer. Fenris arranged him easily and pressed back inside. Anders moaned breathlessly, leaning against the elf. Fenris gripped his hips firmly and sped up steadily until Anders was falling onto all fours with a shaky moan. The sound of skin on skin was loud in his ears, but he didn't care if the others heard or not. Right here was perfect.

The feeling of a knot swelling against his ass had Anders shaking and whining when it forced Fenris's thrusts to become shallower. Making a grab for his cock, Anders whimpered when Fenris stopped him, gripping his wrists easily.

"Just from this."

Anders nodded, wondering how the elf was still coherent. He focused on the feeling of his glorious cock pistoning into him with such force that he was jarred forward with every thrust.

"Fenris, please," he gasped. "Need it, please."

With one last thrust, Fenris shoved his knot roughly into Anders. Anders came with a wail, throwing his head back as he shuddered through his orgasm. He heard Fenris growl and groan, felt the small flush of heat inside him. Fenris kissed at the knobs of his spine as he panted.

When Anders's elbows gave out, Fenris caught him with a low chuckle, laying them down and pulling the blankets over them. They'd be knotted together for twenty minutes, but Anders didn't care. He'd gone to sleep like this before and he'd do so again. He shuffled back to get closer to Fenris. A low rumbling from Fenris's throat sent him off to sleep within minutes. As with every night he spent in Fenris's arms, there were no nightmares.

* * *

It hadn't changed. It was still the same. This was the third flask he'd done, and the result hadn't changed. He was pregnant. There was a baby growing in him. Fenris's baby. His knees went weak all of a sudden, going out from under him. The father of the young girl on the cot rushed over to help him up. He saw the flask and smiled.

"Congratulations," the man said. His eyes flicked noticeably to Anders's bare neck. No mating mark.

Anders was an unwanted, unclaimed omega, saddled with someone else's leavings. That was how people would see it. He remembered when he was young in the Circle, dreaming of one day having a child. He'd be happily mated to an alpha that loved him, and the alpha would care for him and their child and it would all be perfect. Instead, he was pregnant with an elf-blooded mage child. Fenris's sister was a mage, he was a mage. The possibility of the child being a mage too was high.

Fenris would hate the child as much as he hated all other mages. The child would be rejected by every faction of people that Anders could imagine. Elf-blooded children were too human for elves and too elven for humans. It was a fight that his baby would never win.

He asked the alpha in front of him to douse the lanterns outside and disappeared into the back room that held his small bed. Hardly even a bed. He crawled into it, still fully clothed, and cried himself to sleep. That was how Hawke found him the next day.

"Hey, Anders, can you come with--" Hawke stopped when he pushed aside the curtain.

Anders didn't look up at him, but he knew without seeing that Fenris wasn't with him. Thank the Maker for small mercies.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Isabela blurted out, raising an eyebrow.

When Anders didn't reply, Varric pushed the other two rogues from the small room. The dwarf knelt beside the bed, looking over him. Anders had his mother's quilted blanket pulled up to his nose and her cushion in his arms. He was still wearing his robes and boots and didn't care.

"What's wrong, Blondie? Are you sick?" Varric asked worriedly. Anders shook his head. "How come you're in bed then? Can't imagine that passenger of yours is too happy about it."

On the contrary, Justice was silent. If the spirit had spoken to voice his opinion on the issue, Anders might not feel so... lost. Justice might know how to handle Fenris; Anders, on the other hand, didn't have a clue.

"Shall I get Fenris?" Varric asked.

"No!" Anders shouted, scrabbling to get up before Varric could. "I'm up, see! I'm up."

Varric looked even more concerned now, blinking confusedly.

"Where are we going then? Somewhere not too dangerous, I hope." Anders laugh was strangled and wrong. He forced a grin nevertheless.

"Anders, what the hell is going on?" Isabela asked as she barged in, hands on her hips.

"I..."

Anders's fingers twitched, wanting to wrap his arms around his belly. He could keep it a secret for a few more months, he just had to act normal. He'd go with Hawke to the Bone Pit and keep everyone safe and--

"No!" Justice shouted suddenly, pushing up to force a takeover.

Varric jumped back but ran forward again when Anders fell to his knees as Justice wavered briefly.

"There will be no more injustice against innocent offspring. The child will be born, Anders. You will not put its life at risk."

"Holy shit..." Isabela whispered, staring at him with wide eyes.

Justice fell back and Anders surged forward, gasping for air. He pressed his forehead to the cool floor, trying to slow his racing heart. Hawke pushed Isabela out of the way, not enough room for all four of them. He knelt beside Anders, a hand on his back.

"Anders, who did this to you? Shall I have Aveline put out an arrest warrant?"

Varric snorted, covering it up with a cough. "I knew you were naive, Hawke, but I didn't know you were blind."

Hawke frowned and looked up at him.

"Fenris," Anders whispered. "It was Fenris."

"He what?" Hawke growled, his alpha voice coming through.

"No! No, he hasn't... He's never hurt me," Anders murmured, cowing underneath the alpha's intense gaze.

"Hawke, they've been fucking for, like, a year," Isabela told Hawke with a frown. "Did you not know?"

"They  _what_?" Hawke looked around at them all. "Why did no one say?"

"They didn't exactly keep it a secret," Varric said.

Hawke looked around at them, sitting back on his haunches. He turned to look back at Anders.

"Huh. I'd never have guessed. So, pregnant? Why are you here instead of with him?"

"He doesn't know," Anders said plainly, leaning against Hawke when he moved closer.

"Why?"

Anders huffed and leaned closer. "You say that like you think Fenris will want it. It'll probably be a mage."

"Well... How serious is this relationship of yours?" Hawke asked, stroking his hair to try and calm him. 

Anders preened under the alpha attention, ignoring the feeling inside that told him this was wrong, that he should only answer to Fenris. 

"We fuck occasionally. It's not... It's not like we're going to get mated or anything. Besides, I won't be the first omega apostate that has a baby and no mate. I'm damaged goods now, Hawke."

Garrett Hawke, specialised assassin, mated alpha,  _growled_. A full-on submission-demanding growl. Even Isabela - also an alpha - dropped her arms to her sides. Anders couldn't help whimpering and baring his neck, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Omega," Hawke addressed him in that low growl, " _never_  refer to yourself as 'damaged'."

"Yes, alpha," he whispered. 

Hawke blinked and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. When he spoke again, he was his usual self. 

"You should tell him, Anders. He deserves to know. Besides, he might surprise you."

"But what if he tries to take it from me? He could do the fisting thing and rip it out of me." Voicing his fears for the first time made them so much more real and that in turn was terrifying. 

Isabela stepped forward. "I'd like to see him try."

"I'm with Rivaini on this. He'd have to get past us," Varric said, patting Bianca where she was strapped to his back. 

Anders smiled slightly. "Thank you, but... Perhaps it would be best if I left Kirkwall."

Even as he said it, he knew he'd never be able to leave without closure, and Justice bristled at the idea anyway. Justice wouldn't leave until their cause was over. 

"Hey, we could steal a ship and be pirates, Anders!" Isabela suggested lightly, a reassuring grin on her face. 

Anders smiled slightly. "I don't think piracy is good for a child."

The pirate queen waved away the idea as if it was ridiculous. "Don't talk nonsense."

Hawke put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "We wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I know Merrill wouldn't either."

"Thank you," he said quietly. "I'd... like to be alone, if that's okay."

"Of course," Hawke said quickly before Isabela or Varric could say otherwise. "Remember, if you don't want to be on your own, you have the cellar key. Bodahn or Orana will be able to sit with you, just to make you feel better. Okay?"

Anders nodded his assent, and stood in the cramped space, climbing back into his bed and curling up with his blanket. Varric ushered the two alphas from the small room, patting his shoulder with a final 'Tell him, yeah?' before they were gone. Anders sighed, exhausted again. He looked down at his belly, letting his fingertips touch it lightly. He knew he was skinny as it was, and skinny omegas always began to show sooner and were bigger. He probably didn't have as long as he'd originally hoped before he had to confront the issue. 

* * *

A few weeks later, he still hadn't told Fenris, but he'd gone back to adventuring with Hawke and fucking the elf. The clinic was as busy as ever, but the alpha that had been around when he'd done his tests always made sure he was watered, fed and well-rested. He could almost imagine that it was what Fenris would do if they were mated. 

He'd had to miss the past few Wicked Grace nights because he was so busy with the mage underground and the clinic, but he finally managed to make time to come. Hawke grinned widely when he entered and rushed off to get another round for them all. 

Anders smiled as he sat next to Fenris, allowing the backs of his fingers to brush the elf's bicep. When Hawke returned he passed around the mugs of ale, but on its way to him, Anders's mug found itself in Isabela's hands. 

"Not healthy, y'know, Anders. You should know that being a healer and all," she remarked with a sly smile. 

Anders glared at her, tensing. "Of course, Bela, thank you for reminding me."

"Anytime, princess."

Anders spent the next twenty minutes sulking until Fenris returned from the bar and pushed a mug towards him with a smirk. Anders blushed slightly and felt guilty, even as he drank it. If Fenris knew, he certainly wouldn't be passing him ale on the sly so Isabela didn't see. Then again, he might make him drown in ale just to be rid of the mage abomination growing in his belly. 

He hid his sigh behind his tankard and lost a good deal of coin because he was distracted by Fenris's fingers stroking the bottom of his spine. A shiver of lust ran through his body and suddenly his need was all he could think of. Fenris froze beside him as the scent of his want permeated the air. Hawke coughed uncomfortably. 

"Come, mage. I believe apostate abominations shouldn't be getting drunk," Fenris said gruffly, gripping his arm and pulling him out. 

When they were in the open air, Fenris took a deep breath, glancing over at him. 

"Are you well?" he asked, looking over the mage with a focused intent that Anders was scared he'd  _see_  the child within him. "You are not usually so easily... aroused."

"I'm sorry, it's just... I've been feeling a bit..."

Anders fell silent, any lies eaten away by guilt. His body was riddled with hormones and pheromones that the slightest touch had his cock hardening. His own emotions left him crying and laughing and then crying again in the space of five minutes, and he wanted it to be over one way or the other. He didn't want to handle it alone. He couldn't.

"You're distressed. Come, you'll stay at the mansion tonight," Fenris decided with a nod to himself, turning to pull Anders back to Hightown. 

"I'm pregnant," he blurted out before he could stop himself. 

Fenris tensed and turned slowly. His face was guarded, carefully blank, but his eyes were... There was a light in them he'd never seen before. 

"Truly?" the elf asked cautiously, fingers twitching. 

Anders nodded lamely, looking down at the filthy Lowtown cobbles. Fenris laughed suddenly - a sound he couldn't remember ever hearing - and lips were on his. Fenris pulled him close, wrapping his arms around the mage tightly. Anders couldn't... He was still alive. His baby was still alive. And Fenris was kissing him? The elf pulled away, grinning widely. His grin fell almost immediately.

"You aren't happy?" Fenris asked, sounding so incredibly vulnerable. 

"You're not angry," he pointed out.

"Angry? Why would I be angry?" The elf was confused now, frowning. 

"You... It'll probably be a mage."

"Anders, you... I... I believe that there would be no better place for a mage to grow up than with a teacher and a guardian."

"You mean, me and you? Like... I can't believe you're not angry."

"I didn't dare to hope but... I believed the lyrium ritual to have rendered me sterile. This... Maker, Anders..."

"Hope? What...?"

"You don't remember? You said you wanted it. Was I wrong? I-I can--"

"No! No, you weren't...  _wrong_ , I just... never thought you'd want a baby. With me."

Fenris blinked at him in surprise before he spoke again. "Anders, I would have mated you had you not said you didn't want a mate. Do you not know that I love you?"

Now it was Anders's turn to blink blankly. Fenris loved him? The mage-hating ex-slave  _loved_  him. Anders had feelings for the elf, but had never dared to name them for fear of being hurt. After Karl... 

"Wait, when did I say I didn't want a mate?" Anders asked, needing to clarify. 

"In the Hanged Man not long after you met Hawke. After... your friend. You said you never wanted a mate if you couldn't have him."

"Oh, Fenris..."

Anders wrapped his arms around the elf's neck, pulling him down to kiss him firmly. After a few moments, he pulled away by only a few inches, resting his forehead against Fenris's. 

"So, you're... happy?"

"Don't ask silly questions, mage," Fenris grumbled, affection tinging every word. 

A month later, Anders wore his mating mark with pride, high up on his neck so that no coat collar could hide it. Two years later, their little baby girl accidentally set Isabela's hair alight, and Fenris just sighed dramatically. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
